The Hardest Way To Remember
by newsyd
Summary: C'était arrivé il y a des années, mais souvent la nuit quand elle se réveillait, quand elle était seule et qu'il lui manquait, elle les entendait, ces mots, qu'avaient prononcés son supérieur de l'époque: "le Lieutenant Commandant Mc Garrett est porté disparu..." porté disparu... Steve était porté disparu!
1. Chapter 1

_Petit topo: je suis fan de fanfic, j'en écris, j'avais envie de me lancer sur Hawaii, je ne trouve pas trop mon bonheur dans celles que j'ai lues sur Steve et Catherine, il est temps que ça change..._

_Elle n'est pas encore finie mais j'ai déjà pas mal travaillé dessus._

_C'est un test... Une petite avant-première, histoire de voir si ça plaît! (avant de la traduire en anglais!)_

_Enjoy and review..._

_**Hawaii 5-0**_

_**The hardest way to remember...**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Six ans plus tôt...**_

_**USS Enterprise - 19 septembre 2006**_

Elle avait pris son poste à l'aube et un malaise l'avait envahi, un frisson glacé, un nœud au creux de l'estomac qui n'avait fait que s'intensifier tout au long de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que l'Amiral la fasse appeler. Quand elle avait vu son visage, son air grave, elle avait compris. Les mots qu'avaient prononcé son supérieur à ce moment-là étaient restés gravés dans son esprit à jamais.

Elle avait étouffé un sanglot, il lui avait proposé de faire une pause, mais elle avait refusé, elle avait repris sa place, elle était un soldat, elle avait une mission, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, et elle avait gardé toute cette douleur enfermée dans un coin de son cœur.

**H 5-0**

_**USS Enterprise - 21 septembre 2012**_

C'était arrivé il y des années, mais souvent la nuit quand elle se réveillait, quand elle était seule et qu'il lui manquait, elle les entendait, ces mots qu'avaient prononcés son supérieur de l'époque, le Lieutenant Commandant Mc Garrett est porté disparu... porté disparu... Steve était porté disparu!

**H 5-0**

Il était rare qu'elle se retrouve là, dans le bureau de son supérieur, l'enseigne qui l'avait fait entrer lui avait dit qu'il aurait un peu de retard, et qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir en l'attendant.

Elle avait le regard perdu sur l'horizon, et tôt ce matin là, il se confondait avec l'océan, elle avait beaucoup pensé, bien réfléchi, et elle avait pris une décision, la plus importante de toute sa vie, la plus difficile aussi, et elle avait mis du temps, presque 10 ans, ou un peu plus...

"Lieutenant?"

Mentalement, elle se remémorait tout ce qui avait fait qu'au bout du compte, elle se retrouve ici aujourd'hui, c'était une date particulière, c'était i ans, déjà 6 ans...

"Lieutenant?"

Et puis dans peu de temps, elle aurait le choix d'entrer sur un autre navire, et elle n'en avait plus l'envie, elle n'avait plus envie de rester loin de tout ce qui comptait pour elle, elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait pris une bonne décision, la bonne décision!

"Catherine?"

Elle sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu l'Amiral l'appeler 3 fois. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, il prit place derrière son bureau.

"Vous êtes certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez?"

Elle secoua la tête, non, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais réflexion faite, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester éloignée si longtemps de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, et qui avait tout changé.

"Oui!"

**H 5-0**

_**Irak - 19 septembre 2006**_

Tout s'était passé très vite, ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, beaucoup de ses amis comme lui, avaient été pris entre deux feux, ils s'étaient férocement battus, beaucoup étaient tombés et soudain, une douleur terrible l'avait terrassé, il ne pouvait plus respirer...

Leur capitaine avait prévenu les autres équipes, celles qui étaient les plus proches, espérant une arrivée rapide de leur part, ils ne pourraient pas tenir bien longtemps la position, si on ne pouvait pas venir les aider.

Il lui semblait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas, qu'ils étaient là depuis des heures, quand un hélicoptère, puis deux, puis trois arrivèrent sur les lieux, alors qu'il avait réussi à se rapprocher un peu plus du lieu de l'extraction, il avait senti une paire de mains le tirer en arrière, le visage qu'il avait croisé à ce moment-là n'était pas celui d'un de ses coéquipiers, il était pris au piège, il ferma les yeux, pensa à son père, à Mary, et à Catherine... Catherine...

Il vît les 3 hélicoptères disparaître au loin.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

**H 5-0**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici la deuxième partie, j'ai décidé de mettre à jour la version française en même temps que la version anglaise (et ça prend pas mal de temps).**_

_**Merci à: alex06600 - antivol - CptJackHarkness - praemonitus praemunitus (et ceux que j'ai oublié) d'avoir commenté ou simplement lu.**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Five-0 - HQ - 21 septembre 2012**_

Kono observait Steve, il était dans son bureau, le regard perdu, il avait l'air tendu.

Elle questionna Danny: "Vous vous êtes disputés?"

Il secoua la tête négativement.

"Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, il n'a pas desserré les dents, il est resté très silencieux, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe!"

Steve passa la main sur son épaule et grimaça, il ferma les yeux, soupira, 6 ans déjà!

Il prit son téléphone, composa son numéro, puis raccrocha, il n'appelait jamais, c'était un "anniversaire" certes un peu particulier, elle devait y penser comme lui aujourd'hui, mais les évènements qui les avaient rapprochés tous les deux ce jour-là étaient encore bien douloureux, pourtant ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé, et elle n'avait jamais répondu à la question qu'il lui avait posée ce jour-là, les choses avaient si mal tourné qu'ils avaient préféré oublié de penser qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de ne jamais se revoir et de ne jamais construire cette relation qui n'avait fait que se renforcer toutes ces années!

Il prit de nouveau son téléphone, recomposa son numéro et attendit de tomber sur le répondeur.

Kono qui s'était approchée, l'entendit murmurer: "Tu me manques tant!"

Elle se tourna vers Danny: "Un souci avec Catherine?"

Danny haussa les épaules, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, et il n'avait pas essayé de questionner Steve à ce sujet, mais il se souvint qu'à cette même date depuis deux ans, Steve prenait une journée de congé et la passait enfermé dans sa maison, avant de reprendre le travail le lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La première fois, il avait pensé qu'il voulait être seul, c'était juste après la mort de son père, la deuxième fois, c'était après avoir été poignardé en prison, il devait avoir besoin d'un peu de repos, et cette année, Danny était passé le chercher en oubliant qu'il avait souhaité prendre un jour de congé.

Il suivi Kono dans son bureau.

"Est-ce que tu peux essayer de voir si tu trouves quelque chose au sujet d'une opération militaire qui se serait mal passée à la même date qu'aujourd'hui il y a quelques années?"

Kono ne fut pas longue à trouver: "Il s'est bien passé quelque chose, en Irak, i ans... mais je n'ai aucune vraie explication... le dossier a été classé!"

**H 5-0**

_**USS Enterprise - 21 septembre 2012**_

Elle ne l'avait d'abord pas cru quand il l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il avait accepté le poste que le gouverneur lui avait proposé il y avait presque deux ans, mais force était de constater qu'il avait une équipe de choc et que les résultats étaient plus que probants. En même temps, les arrestations chocs, et les résultats prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas laissé loin derrière tout l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu et il restait pas mal de techniques de son passage chez les SEAL.

Elle frissonna rien que de repenser à cette période, pourquoi cette année, aujourd'hui, maintenant, ce qui s'était passé i ans la rendait si nerveuse, ça n'était jamais arrivé... ils n'avaient jamais plus évoqué ce qui s'était passé, c'était un accord tacite, mais cette année c'était différent, elle rentrait et il n'était pas au courant, elle avait pris une importante décision et il n'était pas au courant, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette question qu'il lui avait posée i ans et elle avait l'intention de le faire, mais depuis quelques heures, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait sur l'île, elle eut le temps de réfléchir, de se rappeler, de lui, d'elle, d'eux.

Annapolis, c'était il y a 17 ans, elle venait d'y entrer, il était en dernière année, toutes les filles de son unité ne parlait que de lui, c'est vrai qu'il avait un charme certain, et de magnifiques yeux bleus, mais il était trop sérieux, trop silencieux, très seul aussi... il passait toutes les permissions à l'école, il ne rentrait jamais, la seule visite qu'il avait parfois, c'était celle d'un instructeur des SEAL, le Lieutenant Commandant Joe White, une pointure, certains disaient qu'il était son oncle, elle n'en savait pas plus!

Cette année-là, au printemps, elle était restée, ses parents étaient loin, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, et elle provoqua leur rencontre, quelque chose de magique s'était alors passé et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Même s'ils passaient beaucoup de temps éloignés loin de l'autre, ils essayaient toujours de se retrouver quelques jours dans l'année, il avait servi 3 ans sur l'Enterprise et l'avait quitté quand elle y était arrivée, 6 ans chez les SEAL... 5 ans dans les services secrets de la Navy.

Quand il avait évoqué la possibilité de rejoindre les SEAL, elle avait paniqué, c'était tellement dangereux, il mettait sa vie perpétuellement en danger, et elle finissait par trembler quand son supérieur l'appelait pour une urgence dans son bureau, s'attendant presque chaque fois à une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle était la 1ère personne a être prévenue dès qu'il y avait un souci, et des soucis il y en avaient eu, pendant 6 ans.

**H 5-0**

_**Annapolis- 19 septembre 2006**_

Joe White était en briefing quand son portable s'était mis à vibrer, en le sortant de sa poche, il avait déjà comprit et avait pâlit, un silence pesant avait empli la pièce d'ordinaire si bruyante, tous levèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur, Joe s'excusa et quitta la salle de réunion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pendant quelques secondes, il avait tout simplement oublié de respirer, son interlocuteur lui parla d'une chose qu'il soupçonnait déjà, il lui restait maintenant à contacter son ami, John, le père de Steve et d'ensuite rejoindre Catherine qui, elle, savait déjà.


	3. Note de l'auteur

_**Je me permets une petite explication quant au dernier chapitre posté...**_

_**L'histoire fonctionne en Flashback...**_

_**Une partie se déroule en 2006, l'autre en 2012...**_

_**;o)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Quelque part dans un avion au dessus du Pacifique - 21 septembre 2012**_

Catherine s'était assoupie, et comme ça arrivait souvent quand elle était fatiguée, elle replongea quelques années en arrière, elle revivait encore et encore cette terrible journée où Joe l'avait rejointe sur le bateau pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, l'embuscade, l'extraction qui avait mal tourné, les morts, les blessés. Ils avaient su par les témoignages de ses collègues de mission, que Steve avait été blessé mais qu'il n'était pas arrivé à rejoindre un des hélicoptères et qu'il avait été capturé. Et aucun d'eux n'avait pu dire si ses blessures étaient graves.

Ils savaient aussi que quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait muet et que tout ce que pourrait lui faire subir ses ravisseurs ne servirait à rien. Il ne s'en sortirait donc pas. Et Catherine avait imaginé une mission de la dernière chance pour aller le récupérer en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait en être question et que leur dernière retrouvailles quelques semaines plus tôt resteraient les dernières.

Elle sentit une main s'attarder sur son épaule, ouvrit les yeux, c'était juste, ce mauvais rêve...

"Lt Rollins, nous allons bientôt atterrir!"

Elle remercia le jeune enseigne et attacha sa ceinture. Elle rentrait enfin à la maison.

**H 5-0**

_**Five-0 - HQ - Au même moment.**_

Kono et Danny s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Steve, ils voulaient savoir s'il allait bien, mais au fond d'eux, ils souhaitaient aussi savoir ce qui le perturbait à ce point. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, la tension était palpable, et comme il se livrait très peu, la partie n'était pas gagnée!

Ils venaient à peine d'atteindre le bureau de leur patron quand la vitre de celui-ci vola en éclats. Steve fut projeté en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.

Kono et Danny s'aplatirent sur le sol, mais ils avaient eu le temps de voir que Steve avait été blessé, il avait probablement pris une balle dans l'épaule, il y avait une petite tache de sang sur son tee-shirt qui ne faisait que s'agrandir, et s'ils n'intervenaient très rapidement... ils préféraient ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se produire. Kono sortit son portable et pianota le numéro de son cousin, il n'était pas encore arrivé, il était le seul à pouvoir les aider.

**H 5-0**

_**Aéroport d'Honolulu **_

A peine sortie de l'avion, Catherine frissonna, il faisait pourtant agréable, le soleil brillait, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel, et le malaise qu'elle sentait s'emparer d'elle devint de plus en plus difficile à gérer, elle alluma son téléphone, surprise, elle vît que Steve avait essayé de la joindre sans y parvenir, il avait laissé un message, et lorsqu'elle l'entendit, son angoisse ne fît que s'accroître.

**H 5-0**

_**Five-0 - HQ**_

Chin ne comprît pas tout de suite pourquoi Kono essayait de le joindre alors qu'il était si près du bureau, mais quand il entendit sa voix, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle lui fît rapidement le résumé de la situation en insistant sur le fait que le tireur pouvait toujours être dans les alentours, que Steve avait été touché et qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

A l'extérieur du bureau de son patron, Kono prit soudain une décision insensée, Danny l'avait vu dans ses yeux, elle s'apprêtait à faire une chose dont seul Steve avait la primeur.

Pourtant il fallait qu'elle sache s'il était encore en vie, s'il allait bien, elle avait enfilé son kevlar et elle était prête à pénétrer dans le bureau quand Danny l'en empêcha.

Un coup claqua de nouveau et fit voler la porte du bureau en éclat. La violence de l'impact fît revenir Steve à lui, il sursauta, se coucha au sol et réfléchit très vite. Il fallait qu'il se mette à couvert, là il était dans un très mauvaise posture, quelques secondes de réflexion et il trouva refuge sous son bureau, son épaule avait été touchée et il souffrait beaucoup.

Kono et Danny n'étaient pas loin de lui. Il devait les rejoindre, et la seule façon d'y arriver était de s'exposer de nouveau, avait-il le choix?

Non, il prit une profonde inspiration, la voix de Danny le sortit de ses pensées.

"Steve?"

"Je vais bien!"

"Menteur!"

"Je vais venir vous rejoindre..."

"Non, non, non... s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide..." c'était un cri du cœur, mais Danny savait que ce qu'il dirait ne servirait à rien...

"Steve... non!"

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un autre coup fut tiré, et il vit son ami, s'écrouler juste à ses pieds, il l'attrapa à bout de bras, l'attirant à lui pour le mettre à l'abri. Steve ferma les yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Danny relâche son étreinte. Son visage se crispa, il porta la main à son côté, sous sa chemise, un autre tache de sang, une autre blessure, plus grave, plus moche...

Danny secoua la tête: "Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de difficile à comprendre dans "s'il te plaît ne fais rien de stupide""?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Steve retint sa respiration, croisa le regard de Danny, il ne l'avait jamais vu si inquiet...

Ce n'était pas bon...

Danny n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir ni d'empêcher ce qui était arrivé. En une fraction de seconde, il avait vu Steve se lever, comme un clown dans une boite, se diriger vers la porte, puis un autre coup avait été tiré et il s'était écroulé à ses pieds, Danny l'avait tiré à lui, puis il avait vu les traits tirés par la douleur, la pâleur de son visage et il avait paniqué, Steve avait essayé de sourire mais ça n'avait pas marché, et le geste qu'il avait surpris, la main sous la chemise, les doigts ensanglantés n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa terreur... Il avait peur, vraiment, vraiment peur!

L'instant d'après, Steve ferma les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration puis murmura: "Tu diras à Catherine...", il perdit connaissance avant de terminer sa phrase.

Danny passa la main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait quand il était inquiet. Un téléphone se mit a sonner, Kono comprit qu'il s'agissait du portable de Steve, elle le prit dans la poche de son Jean's avant de le montrer à Danny, ils retinrent leur respiration: Catherine.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

_**Un petit merci à celles et ceux qui suivent l'histoire, un petit mot d'encouragement serait le bienvenu!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Aéroport d'Honolulu**_

Elle décida très vite de rappeler Steve, mais elle comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui, "Danny?"

Son interlocuteur soupira. Catherine prit une profonde inspiration puis murmura: "Que se passe-t-il?"

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, Il gardait le portable en main, sans rien pouvoir répondre, Kono vint à son secours. "Catherine, Cat... nous sommes la cible d'un sniper au bureau, Chin essaie de gérer la situation de l'extérieur avec la Police et... Steve est blessé..."

Catherine ferma les yeux quelques secondes... Ce n'était pas juste... Un sentiment étrange de "déjà vu" l'avait envahie, une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revivre, qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre. Depuis le début de la journée, elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, une sensation étrange l'avait envahi...

**H 5-0**

_**USS Enterprise - 20 septembre 2006 - 6 ans plus tôt...**_

Un hélicoptère venait de se poser, arrivé d'Annapolis, le Lieutenant Commandant Joe White avait souhaité faire un détour par le Pacifique avant de rejoindre un autre porte avion stationné dans les eaux du Golfe Persique. Il avait l'intention de demander à ce que Catherine puisse l'accompagner dans une mission de la dernière chance qui permettrait peut-être de ramener le Lieutenant Commandant Steve McGarrett à la maison.

Catherine avait été chargée de l'accueillir, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis l'école, depuis le 1er jour où elle avait rencontrer Steve.

Le protocole aurait voulu qu'elle le salue mais Joe la prit dans ses bras. Steve était comme un fils pour lui, Catherine était son amie, sa seule amie, celle avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps, elle faisait partie de la famille, de sa famille.

S'il était là, ce n'était pas bon signe, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles, elle savait que John McGarrett avait été mis au courant, elle savait qu'une mission de sauvetage n'avait pas été prévue, elle savait aussi qu'on n'abandonne jamais un homme derrière, que les amis de Steve feraient tout pour le récupérer quoiqu'il en coûte, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir accompagner Joe White dans cette mission. Elle n'était pas certaine de supporter la pression, d'attendre, et plus que tout, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre si la mission venait à échouer.

Joe White avait eu l'accord de son supérieur, elle prépara en vitesse son paquetage avant de le rejoindre, ils devaient prendre l'avion dans deux heures accompagnés des amis de Steve, volontaires pour une mission qu'elle avait qualifié de suicide!

**H 5-0**

_**Five-0 - HQ - 21 septembre 2012**_

Steve ouvrit les yeux et eut un sursaut lorsque Kono ouvrit sa chemise pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Elle s'arrêta: "Je suis désolée..."

D'après ce qu'elle en avait vu, il fallait faire vite, Steve ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cet état, mais le plus important était aussi de savoir pourquoi, aujourd'hui, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans cette situation et pourquoi il était visé, elle décida de le questionner.

"Aurais-tu par hasard une idée de ce qui se passe, là?"

Il récupéra son portable, celui qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main, pianota quelque chose dessus et lui montra un message en lui disant: "Le même, à la même date, depuis 5 ans!"

Elle le montra à Danny, on pouvait y lire - "Tu es mort!"

"J'imagine que ça doit être lié à cette mission en Irak i ans?"

Et la réponse habituelle ne se fit pas attendre: "Je te dis pas non, mais je te dis pas oui...", il soupira: "C'est top secret..." "C'était ma première mission avec les SEAL."

Il en avait déjà trop dit.

"Mais que s'est-il passé ce jour-là?"

Steve hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, elle avait compris, il n'en dirait pas plus. Quoiqu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, cela avait été suffisamment traumatisant pour l'obliger à garder le silence et continuer à poursuivre une carrière qui devait, déjà à l'époque, être plus qu'impressionnante.

"Est-il alors possible d'envisager que Catherine soit en danger ?"

Steve la regarda médusé : « Non, on s'arrange toujours pour ne jamais se voir à cette période de l'année ! »

Au regard interrogateur de Kono, il murmura : « Principe de précaution ! »

« Alors on a un problème !"

"Pourquoi?"

"Catherine est à Hawaii »

"Cat est à Hawaii?" Ca n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi était-elle revenue? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Aéroport d'Honolulu- 21 septembre 2012**_

Le débarquement prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, si bien que Catherine qui espérait pouvoir rejoindre très vite Steve, était toujours à l'aéroport plus d'une heure après avoir atterri.

En direction de la sortie elle vit 3 hommes s'approcher, costumes impeccables, visages fermés.

Elle stoppa net lorsqu'un autre se posta derrière elle, il se présenta: "Adam Noshimori!"

Les Yakusa... Catherine resta sans voix!

Adam continua: "Je me charge de vous mettre en sécurité, je dois un service à Steve McGarrett!"

"Me mettre en sécurité, mais pour quelle raison? Et comment va-t-il?"

Adam secoua la tête, il était bien incapable de répondre à ses questions et il fallait bien avouer que quand Kono l'avait appelé tôt ce matin-là, il ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne l'appelait jamais surtout quand elle travaillait, il avait bien été prévenu qu'une fusillade était en cours au QG du Five-0 espérant qu'elle était saine et sauve et à l'abri, mais quand l'appel arriva il comprit qu'elle était face à une situation désespérée.

Ils étaient trois à être coincé au bureau, Chin était dehors, un tireur fou, qui avait fait mouche, et Steve avait été touché, deux fois.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Kono, la personne visée était bien son patron, probablement une vieille histoire de son passage chez les SEAL mais elle n'en savait pas plus, et son amie, Catherine Rollins, désormais de retour sur l'île, était elle aussi, en danger. Chin ne pouvait la protéger, il était en train d'intervenir in situ et de tout faire pour les sortir de là, elle, Danny et Steve.

Elle avait demandé à Adam d'être prudent mais surtout de mettre Catherine en sécurité.

Quand il avait pris des nouvelles de McGarrett, la voix mal assurée de Kono lui avait fait comprendre que la situation était grave, Steve était conscient mais perdait beaucoup de sang, il s'épuisait très vite et elle était inquiète, il le sentait!

Il devait un service à McGarrett, il avait donc pris la direction de l'aéroport pour récupérer le Lieutenant Catherine Rollins.

**H 5-0**

Dès que son portable se mit à vibrer, Kono sut sans lire le message que Catherine était en sécurité. Elle s'approcha de Steve pour lui dire mais stoppa net son élan lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard. Un frisson glacé la parcourut.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient, ses yeux étaient brillants, elle décida donc de vérifier une bonne fois pour toute, la gravité des blessures de son patron.

Elle tenta d'écarter sa chemise, la profonde inspiration qu'il prit à ce moment-là, lui fit comprendre, que non seulement il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler les choses mais qu'en plus il s'était bien gardé de leur dire à quel point il souffrait.

Kono attira l'attention de Danny avant d'écarter la chemise que Steve portait par dessus son tee-shirt, un tee shirt blanc maculé de sang, deux blessures, l'une à l'épaule, l'autre au côté droit, celle de l'épaule avait arrêté de saigner, l'autre non, Steve McGarrett était en mauvaise posture, et si personne n'intervenait rapidement, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

Kono tenta tant bien que mal de trouver un point de compression, le visage de Steve se crispa, il gémit, Danny posa une main sur son front, il était chaud, trop chaud, il respirait vite, ses yeux étaient fuyants, il allait bientôt sombrer, il fallait l'éviter, le tenir éveiller, Danny réussit à le faire parler quelques minutes, mais ce qu'il leur disait n'avait plus aucun sens, il tenta ensuite d'attirer son attention en lui parlant, puis soudain, Kono sentit son corps se relâcher, Steve ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

Danny devint livide: "Oh non..."

Il hurla son prénom: "Steve, Steve..." mais Steve restait maintenant désespérément inerte.

**H 5-0**

L'appel de sa cousine surprit Chin, comme il n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles, il croyait que...

"Chin, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, il faut nous envoyer du secours, vite!"

Chin avait sécurisé la zone et n'avait rien trouvé, il se pouvait très bien que le tireur soit hors zone, et là... personne ne pourrait le savoir avant d'entrer pour le vérifier. Il laissa donc Duke reprendre les choses en main et s'avança précautionneusement vers l'entrée de leur QG flanqué d'un médecin urgentiste suivant à bonne distance.

Il laissa son téléphone branché pour que Danny et Kono puissent suivre sa progression.

Il fallait faire vite, Danny était inquiet, il croisa d'ailleurs à ce moment-là le regard de son ami, une brève reprise de conscience et Steve serra sa main puis murmura: "Catherine, il faut que tu dises à Catherine...", il toussa puis plus rien!

"Non, non, non, non...Steve, ne me fais pas ça... Steve... CHIN!"

Au cri désespéré de Danny, Chin comprit qu'il n'avait plus le temps, il fallait faire vite, il attrapa le médecin par le bras et courût aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la salle principale de leur QG.

Ce qu'il vit le glaça, Kono avait enlevé la chemise et le tee-shirt de Steve et Danny avait commencé la réanimation cardio pulmonaire, ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon...

Le médecin s'agenouilla laissant les deux collègues de McGarrett continuer.

Il prit rapidement le temps d'évaluer la situation puis se tourna vers Chin.

"Je ne peux rien faire si je n'ai pas une équipe, ici, tout de suite."

Chin relaya l'info à Duke qui escorta, ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes, l'équipe médicale vers le QG, elle prit très vite et très professionnellement les places de Danny et Kono.

Ceux-ci vinrent rejoindre Chin et Duke restés un peu en retrait, ils ne pouvaient qu'assister impuissants aux tentatives répétées de l'équipe médicale pour faire revenir Steve, ils essayaient de stabiliser l'état de leur ami, et la course contre la montre qui venait de s'engager, n'était à cet instant certainement pas gagnée d'avance...

A suivre...

_**Merci aux aficionado et à celles et ceux qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire, et merci aussi aux petits commentaires que je reçois.**_

_**Enjoy! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**USS Enterprise - 20 septembre 2006**_

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui se passerait pendant leur voyage vers le golfe persique, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Joe, il avait une idée bien précise de comment et quand intervenir, il avait un plan, elle ne savait juste pas comment elle pourrait les aider, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'expérience du terrain comme eux l'avaient. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, elle reconnût Joe, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il murmura: "Ca ira..."

Elle hocha la tête, depuis que Steve avait intégré les SEAL, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'endormait plus totalement sereine, elle s'était attendue à ce genre de situation, elle s'était attendue à tout, mais elle n'y était pas vraiment préparée.

"Pourquoi..."

"Il a demandé son transfert ?"

Catherine croisa son regard, elle n'était pas du tout certaine de vouloir connaître la raison qui avait poussé Steve a demander un transfert, elle posa quand même la question: "Oui, pourquoi?"

"Je pense que le terrain et l'action lui manquaient beaucoup, en même temps, ça lui laissait aussi plus de temps pour vous deux, quand il n'était pas en mission, et c'était sa décision!"

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais Catherine méritait de savoir, ce ne devait pas être à Joe de lui dire, mais Steve n'était pas là. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui et cette décision qu'il avait prise avait été mûrement réfléchie...

_**Retour dans le présent...**_

Comme la sienne aujourd'hui avait été mûrement réfléchie!

L'USS Enterprise allait très bientôt être désarmé, elle avait demandé à être transférée sur l'île et elle n'avait encore rien dit à Steve. Elle voulait, elle-aussi, passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il lui avait fallu un peu plus longtemps pour le comprendre.

Ce n'est que lors de son dernier déploiement qu'elle avait compris qu'il serait le dernier, elle avait du partir très vite, trop vite.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le parc cet après-midi là, elle était loin d'imaginer que la soirée qu'ils avaient projeté de passer ensemble serait reportée de plusieurs mois, et quand elle le lui avait annoncé dans son bureau quelques heures plus tard, elle avait compris combien il avait été blessé même si elle n'était pour rien dans la décision de partir, sa voix s'était cassée quand elle avait répondu à son invitation, oui elle adorait la cuisine indienne, oui, ils se retrouveraient à mi-chemin, oui, ce n'était que partie remise, mais elle aurait nettement préféré passer cette journée avec lui, ici à Hawaii. Elle aurait tellement voulu que leur étreinte ce jour-là ne finisse jamais.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris qu'il était temps pour elle de poser ses valises, et de répondre à cette question qu'il lui avait posée six ans plus tôt!

**H 5-0**

_**Oahu - janvier 2012**_

Dire qu'elle était stressée comme une gamine lors de son premier jour dans une nouvelle école était un euphémisme, elle avait traversé pas mal de mers, d'océans, mais rencontrer les collègues de Steve, devenus ses amis, sa famille, c'était dix fois pire!

Elle avait déjà travaillé par téléphone interposé avec Chin, lorsqu'ils étaient sur une enquête particulièrement difficile, et il lui arrivait de tomber sur Danny quand elle appelait Steve.

Il avait senti son stress, il n'y avait besoin de rien dire, il connaissait assez Catherine pour savoir qu'elle était mal à l'aise, et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il la présentait à des amis. Leur relation ponctuée de nombreux départs et changements de dernière minute, n'avait jamais permis ce genre de soirée, ils passaient généralement le peu de temps qu'ils avaient à deux, enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel. Depuis que Steve vivait de nouveau à Hawaii dans la maison de ses parents, les choses avaient changé.

Elle avait rencontré Mary, sa sœur, une scène particulièrement croustillante dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Et puis la plage, le couché de soleil et Steve avait fini par avoir raison de ses appréhensions et Mary était devenu une bonne amie!

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la table, Chin, Kono et Danny étaient déjà là, Grace aussi!

Steve pressa sa main très fort, elle n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur... et puis, il était là!

Steve ouvrit la bouche: "Je vous présente..."

Danny le coupa: "Catherine, la seule femme capable de faire craquer un ninja..."

"Danny!"

Le commentaire de Danny avait eu l'effet escompté, la tension se dissipa d'un coup.

Grace sauta au cou de son oncle Steve, une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu! C'était long une semaine pour une petite fille.

Steve craquait pour Grace c'était évident, et elle le lui rendait, Catherine découvrait une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à cerner mais qu'elle devinait, elle savait qu'il mettait toujours beaucoup de lui dans des enquêtes particulièrement difficiles, une empathie qui lui jouait parfois des tours... Elle l'imaginait, peut-être dans une autre vie, père à son tour, et pourquoi pas...

Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie par des mots chuchotés à son oreille: "On en reparlera... un de ces jours!"

Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours tout deviner! Elle croisa son regard, ils en reparlerait, un de ces jours! Mais pas trop tard!

La soirée avait été particulièrement animée, Catherine avait apprécié de rencontrer enfin Kono, Chin et Danny, ils avaient plaisanté, beaucoup ri, mais ils pouvaient aussi être très sérieux parfois, surtout quand ils avaient voulu en savoir plus sur eux, leur rencontre, leur histoire... mais à ce petit jeu là, Steve comme Catherine restaient désespérément muets.

Lorsque qu'ils décidèrent tous de rentrer, Steve proposa à Catherine de passer ses trois jours de sa permission chez lui. Généralement, elle déposait ses valises à l'hôtel, c'est ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois, comme il était toujours occupé, ça ne servait à rien de rester seule là-bas d'autant que Mary n'y habitait plus.

Sur le chemin, il récupéra donc son paquetage à la consigne de l'hôtel où elle l'avait déposé.

Toute sa vie dans un sac...

Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le voyage, elle savait qu'il savait, mais comment aborder un sujet qui impliquait forcément un changement dans leur façon de vivre leur histoire.

Un dernier verre sur la plage avant de se reposer, la nuit serait courte et Steve devint encore plus sérieux.

"Catherine..."

Décidément elle n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait directement par son prénom, elle savait déjà que ce qu'il allait lui demander impliquerait beaucoup de choses.

"Je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer, ou de décider à ta place mais..."

"Je sais!"

Un silence... il continua.

"C'est vrai que je préférerais te savoir sur l'île... plus souvent..."

Sous-entendu, "t'avoir près de moi plus souvent".

L'USS Enterprise, bientôt être désarmée, elle aurait le choix, soit de repartir sur un autre bateau, soit de demander à être mutée sur l'île, de son choix dépendait beaucoup de choses, de changements, mais était-elle vraiment prête à le faire?

Elle y pensait de plus en plus souvent...

Leur dernière retrouvailles lui avaient laissé un arrière goût de trop peu, de trop vite, de pas assez... était-elle vraiment prête à changer?

Elle savait que ce serait la seule fois qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il pensait de ce possible avenir à deux, il ne lui en reparlerait plus, il lui faisait confiance et quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'elle décide, il respecterait sa décision.

Elle l'embrassa et prit la direction de la maison le laissant seul sur sa plage.

Il avait besoin d'espace et de solitude, l'océan lui offrait tout ce dont il avait besoin...

Pour le moment...

A suivre...

_**Merci encore aux aficionado et à celles et ceux qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire, et merci aussi aux petits commentaires que je reçois.**_

_**Enjoy! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Quelques part dans le golfe Persique - 21 septembre 2006 - Six ans plus tôt.**_

Elle attendait depuis des heures, tapie au fond d'une petite baraque au milieu de nulle part. Un marine, un ami de Steve était resté avec elle, la tension était palpable, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Steve était arrivé dans leur unité quelques mois plus tôt, il en avait pris la tête, sa réputation le précédait, mais il était l'un des seuls dans l'unité à avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, donc, ils connaissaient tous Catherine, et ils savaient combien elle comptait pour lui.

L'équipe n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi elle les avait accompagné, mais Joe White avait insisté et on ne discutait pas les ordres de Joe!

Catherine soupira, elle avait bien tenté de penser à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue, là, elle tournait en rond... un vent léger s'était levé et elle avait fermé les yeux...

Elle pouvait l'entendre lui parler de son île, de l'océan, de la plage devant la maison, de sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, et de son père qu'il avait occasionnellement au téléphone...

La maison lui manquait, sa plage, son océan, son île lui manquait...

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un coup violent frappé à la porte de cette cachette de fortune, Joe White fit son entrée flanqué de plusieurs hommes de l'unité de Steve, il portait sur son dos une forme humaine, quelqu'un qui ne bougeait pas, quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut à peine...

"Oh mon dieu..."

**H 5-0**

_**Five-0 - HQ - 21 septembre 2012**_

Le temps était comme suspendu...

L'équipe de McGarrett retenait son souffle, ils regardaient impuissants ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux, priant tous les dieux du ciel, s'ils existaient vraiment, de faire en sorte que leur ami se sorte de la mauvaise situation dans laquelle il était.

Duke était paralysé, voir le commandant McGarrett, Steve, allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang lui avait fait faire un bond de deux ans dans le temps.

Il était arrivé le premier dans la maison de John McGarrett quand celui-ci avait été assassiné.

Le message que Steve avait fait envoyer à la police d'Honolulu lui avait été directement adressé mais il était arrivé trop tard, le choc avait été terrible, et le retour de son fils Steve dans ces conditions avait été des plus éprouvant. Il l'avait personnellement accueilli à la base militaire d'Hickam.

Il avait été briefer et il s'attendait à voir arriver un gradé, ex-SEAL, membre des forces spéciales, mais il vit arriver un jeune homme, désemparé, digne dans la douleur, et cette douleur, qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux, il ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais.

Steve avait ensuite accepté la proposition du Gouverneur Jameson, et ils travaillaient souvent en collaboration tous les deux, il l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était un homme intègre sur qui il pouvait compter et devoir le faire arrêter un an plus tôt avait été une épreuve qu'il ne voulait plus revivre.

Il tourna la tête vers son équipe, tous les trois étaient pétrifiés.

Kono se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré, il était avec son cousin, et Danny, il cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait s'infiltrer facilement, elle avait dit oui, première poignée de main, première impression, elle l'avait trouvé beau mec, il avait de beaux yeux, mais il semblait tellement distant, lointain et triste aussi... il n'avait pas vraiment changé en 2 ans, mais elle en savait plus sur lui maintenant pour comprendre ce qui l'avait touchée à leur première rencontre et pourquoi il était si distant... si lointain!

Chin s'efforçait de garder la tête froide mais les souvenirs vous jouent parfois de mauvais tours.

Il se souvenait de ce grand gaillard qui avait pulvérisé tous ses records au lycée, ils étaient devenus amis à l'époque jusqu'au moment où son père lui avait fait quitter l'île avec sa petite sœur quelques semaines après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à leur mère. Un accident, un assassinat plutôt!

Le retrouver presque 18 ans plus tard avait été un choc, salutaire pour lui, car il avait pris une place importante dans la nouvelle équipe que Steve avait mis en place. Il lui faisait confiance comme son père l'avait fait avant lui et c'était important, il lui devait beaucoup, mais Steve était surtout devenu plus qu'un ami, beaucoup plus qu'un ami!

Dany passait nerveusement la main dans sa tignasse blonde, il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer mais dès qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un à qui il tenait, il commençait à paniquer.

Leur première rencontre pourtant n'avait pas démarré sur de bonnes bases, il avait fini par haïr le ninja qui lui servait de partenaire jusqu'à ce que les choses se décantent un peu et qu'il apprenne à mieux le connaître.

Dany avait surtout compris que sous la carapace d'un super flic se trouvait quelqu'un de profondément meurtri, à qui il était arrivé pas mal de choses pas très sympathiques parfois.

Ces drames qui avaient jalonnés sa vie avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui!

Il avait une vie parfaitement réglée dans laquelle il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

Il y avait Catherine, il n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais elle était tout pour lui, il y avait Mary, sa petite sœur, la prunelle de ses yeux, être séparé d'elle l'avait beaucoup touché et la savoir sur le continent, seule, même si elle était en sécurité le perturbait beaucoup.

Il y avait Chin, Kono, lui et Grace qui pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, il craquait littéralement pour cette petite fille!

Ils étaient tout ce qui représentait pour lui une famille...

Et Steve était devenu pour lui plus qu'un ami, un frère!

Et là, en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout pouvait s'effondrer, disparaître, comment continuer à avancer, à vivre chaque jour, quand quelqu'un d'aussi entier est sur le point de vous quitter, et de laisser un vide tellement immense que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais un jour combler!

Et que faudrait-il dire à Mary et à Catherine?

Dany ferma les yeux...

Il aurait tant voulu que cette journée se passe autrement, il aurait tant voulu revenir quelques heures en arrière, tout changer, il aurait tant voulu... mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien faire du tout!

Et la phrase qu'il entendit dès qu'il revint dans la réalité, acheva de lui faire perdre encore un peu plus l'espoir de revoir un jour le sourire de son ami.

"Bon Dieu, commandant, s'il vous plaît, restez avec nous, restez avec nous!"

A suivre...

_**Petit chapitre, très intense... bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**21 septembre 2012 - très tôt dans la matinée**_

Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit là, comme toutes ces mêmes nuits depuis presque cinq ans, il savait que le message qu'il attendait allait bientôt arriver, et généralement il passait la journée terré dans sa maison ou dans une chambre d'hôtel, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, qu'elle finisse vite.

Il savait que Catherine était en sécurité, ils ne se voyaient jamais à cette date précise, et depuis tout ce temps ils n'avaient jamais plus discuté de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là.

Quelques pas pressants dans le salon lui firent comprendre que Danny était là, il était passé le

chercher, il avait oublié... oublié que tous les 21 septembre depuis deux ans étaient bannis du calendrier, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir... et Steve n'était pas prêt à le lui expliquer.

Non, il n'était décidément pas prêt...

Il s'habilla très vite, prit son arme, sa plaque et les clés de la voiture que Danny lui tendait, il ne dit pas un mot et resta silencieux le temps du voyage vers leur QG.

Il salua Kono avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, mais il avait senti qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de venir lui poser des questions, et de lui demander pourquoi il semblait tout à coup si lointain et tellement silencieux, quelques minutes de répit seraient donc les bienvenues.

Il la vit discuter avec Danny, on aurait dit qu'elle lui en voulait un peu, comme s'il avait été l'instigateur de tout cela, mais il n'y pouvait rien, si seulement elle savait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le message arriva, toujours le même depuis cinq ans...

Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit cette douleur lui vriller l'épaule, le téléphone toujours dans la main, il composa le numéro de Catherine, puis il raccrocha, pourquoi aujourd'hui avait-il envie de lui parler plus que les autres fois, il ne pouvait répondre à cette question, mais il décida quand même de la rappeler et lui laissa un message, message qu'il soupçonna Kono d'avoir entendu, en partie, car elle se tourna de nouveau vers Danny pour le questionner.

Steve les avait ensuite perdu de vue tous les deux, et le regard rêveur s'était adossé à la grande bibliothèque juste à côté de son bureau.

Il avait beaucoup pensé à Catherine ces derniers temps, il savait qu'elle aurait bientôt un choix difficile à faire, celui de rempiler sur un autre bateau, ou de demander un poste à Pearl afin de poser enfin ses valises.

Il respecterait son choix mais il souhaitait plus que tout au monde la savoir proche de lui. Il lui en avait parlé à demi-mots juste avant la saint Valentin, il ne voulait pas lui mettre encore plus de pression, ce serait sa décision.

Mais il avait bien vu à quel point elle avait aimé passer cette soirée avec ses amis cette fois-là, combien elle avait apprécié leur compagnie, combien elle avait aimé être juste là, et il avait aperçu ce regard rêveur lorsqu'elle avait compris quelle relation particulière l'unissait à Grace, pourtant il y avait eu cette petite phrase qu'il lui avait chuchotée:

"On en reparlera... un de ces jours!"

A cet instant, il avait croisé son regard et il y avait lu un éclair de déception!

Elle avait hoché la tête, s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait glissé à l'oreille:

"N'attends pas trop longtemps, matelot..."

Il avait compris le message, elle avait l'art et la manière. Il l'aimait comme ça!

Lorsque son équipe avait voulu connaître les balbutiements de leur histoire, elle était restée très évasive, discrète... personne n'avait jamais su et personne ne saurait jamais. Il était tellement difficile de garder un secret dans la Navy, et surtout de cacher précieusement ce que l'on avait de plus cher!

Elle lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers mois, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son départ pour le golfe presqu'une année plus tôt.

Quelque chose de profond, quelque chose de sérieux commençait à se dessiner dans leur relation et les avait beaucoup perturbés tous les deux ce jour-là, il avait senti son trouble, son désarroi. Elle avait probablement senti elle aussi sa tristesse.

Oui, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux à mi-chemin quand elle aurait une permission.

Oui, ils passeraient comme à chaque fois la nuit ensemble sans rien se dire, sans rien construire.

Une histoire qui ne les engageait pas formellement, c'était un choix qu'ils avaient assumé tous les deux il y a longtemps, mais qu'il n'assumait plus, lui, aujourd'hui.

Mais qui ferait le premier pas, qui baisserait sa garde en premier, qui ouvrirait son cœur à l'autre avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard?

Il ferma les yeux et il se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu à la question qu'il lui avait posée six ans plus tôt.

Il n'avait jamais connu qu'elle, presque 17 ans depuis qu'elle l'avait abordé à Annapolis, une permission qu'elle avait décidé de passer à la base plutôt que seule dans la maison de ses parents.

Et quelque chose d'indéfinissable les avait rapprochés, depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Et bien que leurs relations furent des plus épisodiques, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Et depuis qu'il était revenu sur son île, il sentait qu'il était temps d'être plus sérieux, de passer à autre chose, et il avait senti qu'elle était prête... Enfin, il l'espérait...

TBC

_**Un trop long chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux, le temps de peaufiner le suivant... merci pour tous vos petits messages... désolée du temps que cela a pris... Enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Une petite précision, et elle a son importance, si vous n'avez pas encore vu l'épisode 1 de la 3ème saison...**_

_**Une partie de ce chapitre y fait allusion... vous voilà prévenus!**_

_**Et à l'occasion, un petit commentaire sera le bienvenu!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis qu'il était revenu sur son île, il se souvenait de l'accueil un peu trop formel du Lieutenant Lukela.

Steve avait bien compris que le policier s'attendait à voir apparaître quelqu'un de très à cheval sur le protocole, mais il était pourtant loin d'être comme ça!

Steve avait entendu le coup de feu qui avait tuer son père, il se devait d'être digne dans la douleur, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile et il n'avait pas toujours pu. Duke l'avait vu à ce moment-là, et il avait compris. Il avait compris que loin d'avoir en face de lui un gradé un peu trop guindé, il se trouvait face à un homme qui avait tout perdu!

Il était parti depuis trop longtemps, il avait raté beaucoup trop de chose, et il avait fini par accepter la proposition du Gouverneur, sans savoir ce que son choix impliquerait quelques mois plus tard.

Puis il avait rencontré Danny, Chin et Kono. Ils étaient devenus pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille, sa famille...

Sa famille...

Il lui restait Mary et... son portable vibra , il sourit, et ... maman!

Le même message tous les jours depuis presqu'un mois, elle essayait de rattraper le temps perdu!

La revoir en vie après presque vingt ans avait été pour lui un choc terrible...

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait su quoi dire, ni comment réagir, et sur le coup, quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, un court instant, il était redevenu le gamin de 16 ans, celui qu'elle avait embrassé le matin de sa disparition. Le même parfum, la même chaleur, la même étreinte... Comme tout cela lui avait manqué!

Elle avait fait tout cela pour protéger sa famille, mais elle l'avait laissé seul pendant vingt ans, il avait eu besoin d'elle, Mary avait eu besoin d'elle.

Sa disparition l'avait anéanti, et quand son père les avait forcé à quitter l'île pour les mettre en sécurité tous les deux, il n'avait plus jamais été le même, il avait beaucoup changé, toute sa vie avait changé!

Un sentiment profond d'abandon avait ensuite très vite prit le dessus, et la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé de se protéger avait été d'attaquer, ses paroles avaient été dures, mais sa réaction était normale étant donné les circonstances.

Elle l'avait bien compris, mais à la joie de retrouver ce fils qu'elle avait longtemps attendu, se mêlait la douleur de les avoir abandonné, lui et Mary!

Et puis, il avait refusé de l'appeler maman jusqu'au moment où sa vie avait de nouveau été menacée.

Puis, elle était de nouveau partie, il fallait qu'elle se cache encore, il lui avait promis de la retrouver, mais c'était avant de savoir qu'elle avait été la seule à avoir tiré et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour empêché Wo Fat de s'échapper.

Il attendait donc le retour de Catherine pour qu'elle l'aide dans ses recherches, et en attendant d'avoir des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait, le message qu'il recevait tous les matins, lui mettait un peu plus chaque jour de baume au cœur!

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux puis croisa le regard de Kono, elle était sur le point d'entrer dans son bureau quand une détonation déchira l'air, il sentit quelque chose le traverser et il fut projeté en arrière, la douleur lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre détonation lui avait fait reprendre conscience, il s'était mis à l'abri, juste le temps de comprendre que la seule solution pour lui de s'en sortir était de rejoindre ses amis, les mises en garde de Danny n'eurent pas sur lui l'effet escompté, une troisième détonation déchira le silence. Il grimaça portant la main au côté droit, au moment où Danny le tirait en arrière.

Et il avait vu la panique dans les yeux de son ami, il avait essayé de lui faire passer un message pour Catherine, mais la douleur était trop intense, il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance et il ne se souvint plus très bien de ce qui se passa ensuite, à des moments de lucidité se succédaient une obscurité complète.

Il se souvenait avoir expliqué à Kono le peu qu'elle devait savoir à propos du message sur son téléphone portable.

Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu murmurer que Cath était a Hawaii mais qu'elle était en sécurité, avec Adam.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait essayer de vérifier l'état de ses blessures et qu'il avait étouffé un cri de douleur.

Il se souvenait de la pâleur de son visage lorsqu'elle et Danny avait compris qu'il fallait très vite le sortir de là.

Il se souvenait de Danny essayant de lui parler, de lui poser des questions, il voulait qu'il dise quelque chose à Catherine, quelque chose d'important, mais il ne parvenait plus à ouvrir les yeux, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il avait entendu Danny hurler, et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour la dernière fois, il avait vu Chin, Danny, Kono et Duke, tous étaient pâles, paralysés...

Il sentait la vie lui échapper, il entendit quelqu'un le supplier: "Bon Dieu Commandant, restez avec nous, restez avec nous..."

Puis une autre voix, plus rassurante celle-là, presque irréelle: "Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là..."

Cath!

Puis plus rien!

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

_**Je poste quand j'ai un chapitre d'avance, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui...**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires, et sans le vouloir Anya, j'ai un peu réalisé ton voeux!**_

_**Enjoy & commentez!**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Quelques part dans le golfe Persique - 21 septembre 2006 - 6 ans plus tôt.**_

Joe était entré, et avait déposé Steve à même le sol, son dos posé contre le mur de cette petite maison en ruine, il était conscient, mais bougeait à peine, ses yeux étaient clos mais il la reconnut tout de suite, son parfum, son odeur, Catherine...

Sa présence lui donna la force de se battre, pour elle, il ouvrit les yeux et au prix d'un effort immense, étant donné son état, il posa une main sur son visage, elle sourit, il poussa un profond soupir, suivi d'un murmure...

"Cath!"

Elle avait pris son visage dans les mains, elle l'avait embrassé, l'idée même de ne plus jamais le revoir l'avait hanté cette dernière semaine, elle avait très peu dormi, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son visage, elle sentait son étreinte...

"Steve..."

Il l'avait attirée à lui un peu plus, avait murmuré quelque chose qu'elle seule avait pu entendre, quelques mots, une question, elle avait pâli, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait rien répondu, et six années plus tard, cette question attendait encore une réponse!

_**Dans la villa d'Adam Noshimori, aujourd'hui**_

La famille Noshimori possédait quelques villas sur l'île d'Oahu, Adam avait emmené Catherine dans l'une d'elle, elle était en sécurité, un peu isolée et près de la mer, elle n'offrait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour une attaque surprise et elle était de toute façon très bien surveillée.

Catherine était allée se promener sur la plage, elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, de respirer, elle était inquiète, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, et Adam n'avait pas pu la rassurer, il était lui aussi inquiet, un sentiment qu'elle trouva étrange venant d'un homme tel que lui.

Il vint la rejoindre un moment plus tard.

Il avait pris le temps d'étudier son comportement, de la suivre du regard, de l'observer et il comprenait d'un coup pourquoi Steve McGarett avait craqué pour elle.

Elle s'approcha quand elle le vit arriver... Elle avait une question à lui poser.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est un peu compliqué, mais je lui dois un service"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il défendait et protégeait autant Joe White, il avait une totale confiance en lui et ce n'est que quand j'ai compris ce que mon père avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait que je me suis senti redevable envers Steve... il m'a empêché de tuer White et surtout empêché de tuer Wo Fat, ce qui m'aura évité la prison. J'en connais un peu plus sur lui maintenant grâce à Kono, et il comme il m'avait proposé d'être son allié..."

"Kono m'a dit que vous étiez en danger, un évènement qui date d'il y a six ans, quelqu'un qui a décidé de se venger, et qui a dû mettre un contrat sur vos deux têtes..."

Catherine avait pâli.

Adam soupira, elle savait ce qui se passait... et l'angoisse qu'il avait lu dans son regard quelques secondes plus tôt lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait à affronter ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui, et qu'elle venait de réaliser que cette fois, l'histoire pouvait très mal se terminer.

Il sortit son téléphone et murmura: "Je vais appeler Kono..." espérant qu'elle aurait de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner afin qu'il puisse rassurer Catherine, mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait tout le contraire, et que les nouvelles qu'il attendait ne seraient pas bonnes du tout.

**H 5-0**

_**Quelques part dans le golfe Persique - 21 septembre 2006 - 6 ans plus tôt.**_

"Il ne va pas bien, il respire à peine, ses plaies se sont infectées, il faut se dépêcher de quitter le secteur, nous n'avons pas fait de quartier... ils sont tous morts, il y aura des représailles, c'est certain mais le plus important c'est de quitter le coin, et le plus vite sera le mieux!"

Les mots que Joe avait lancé à ce moment-là avait paralysé Catherine.

Et comme pour faire écho à ce que venait de dire Joe, la main de Steve se fit de plus en plus molle dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement pied dans la réalité.

Elle murmura: "Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là..."

**H 5-0**

_**Five-0 - HQ - 21 septembre 2012**_

"Bon Dieu, commandant, s'il vous plaît, restez avec nous, restez avec nous!"

La sonnerie de son téléphone fit sursauter Kono, elle poussa un soupir, et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante, c'était Adam.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, elle murmura:

"Il faut que tu viennes!"

Adam souffla à l'autre bout du fil: "Avec Catherine?"

"Oui, avec Catherine."

Il raccrocha, respira profondément, et se dirigea vers la plage. Il s'était un peu éloigné pour passer son coup de fil.

Catherine était assise dans le sable, ses cheveux flottaient, un petit vent s'était levé. Elle tourna la tête en le voyant s'approcher.

"Steve?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Il faut que nous partions."

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux non loin du QG de l'équipe, le nombre de voiture de police, les policiers, les médias, les ambulances, les prirent par surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça!

Chin les attendait, il était pâle et anxieux, Catherine comprit qu'il revivait ce qui était arrivé il y avait un mois de ça!

Sauf que c'était elle qui se trouvait à sa place, il prit sa main, l'étreignit, lui insufflant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait encore!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était aux côtés de Steve, elle lui avait pris la main, elle entendait les ambulanciers l'appeler, désespérément, puis elle murmura: "Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là...!"

Comme un lointain écho du passé, comme une prière, une dernière prière...

Steve serra sa main fort, si fort, qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Catherine.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère qu'elle en valait la peine... encore merci pour les commentaires, et merci de me suivre...**

**Enjoy **

**Chapitre 11**

_**Five-0 - HQ - 21 septembre 2012**_

"Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là!"

Kono s'était rapprochée d'Adam bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt, tout avait changé depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Les mots de Catherine, posés et rassurants, choquaient dans la tension environnante, mais l'impression de déjà vu dans son regard qui avait tant surpris Adam quelques heures plus tôt était revenue! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait pareille situation. Et ce ne serait définitivement pas la dernière!

Il sentait la main de Kono se refermer sur la sienne.

Elle était terrorisée, elle avait le même regard que celui qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait sauvée de la noyade. Cette équipe, son équipe représentait tout pour elle, bien plus que des collègues ou des amis, c'était une famille, sa famille.

Et il devait bien avouer, pour l'instant en tout cas, qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi pour Steve McGarett, c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'il était revenu dans le droit chemin, Steve l'avait empêché de tuer Joe White, ce qui avait tout changé et en lui sauvant la vie la nuit où Steve était revenu avec Wo Fat, Kono avait, elle aussi, tout changé!

Il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi cette nuit-là, après plus de dix jours sans nouvelles, elle l'avait étreint!

Steve, c'était un grand frère, un grand frère... qui lui avait manqué...

En deux ans, ils avaient vécus, à la fois de très belles choses et de très mauvaises...

La plus belle avait certainement été le mariage de Chin et Malia, ils étaient tous tellement heureux sur la photo que Kono avait gardé de cette superbe journée, il n'y manquait que Catherine qui, dans son souvenir, était en déploiement dans le golfe.

Steve se remettait doucement de son aventure en Corée, il avait l'air fatigué, mais il s'en était sorti de justesse, toute son équipe avait craint pour sa vie sachant qu'il était tombé aux mains de son pire ennemi!

Et ils étaient arrivés à temps! Juste à temps.

Ils vivaient toujours tout à 100 à l'heure!

Ils prenaient soin les uns des autres et ils savaient toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'un des leurs avait besoin d'aide.

La Corée avait été la mission la plus difficile qu'ils avaient eu à gérer, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus eu aucun contact depuis le coup de fil de Jenna, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds, parce que Wo Fat était capable de tout, parce que Jena s'était fait piégé, et parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si Steve était toujours en vie

Steve avait suivi Jenna sans poser de questions et ce qui était arrivé les avait avaient tous déstabilisés.

Face à cette mission de sauvetage de la dernière chance, la chute de Steve quelques mois plus tôt puis son emprisonnement, l'empoisonnement de Dany, l'enlèvement de Grace, l'arrestation de Kono, n'avaient été qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Et ils étaient tous partis, avec Joe, en sachant que s'ils revenaient, ils reviendraient avec Steve ou ils ne reviendraient, et ils l'avaient accepté!

Ils étaient donc prêts à donner leur vie pour en sauver une autre, et aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, si un seul avait pu le faire, il l'aurait fait!

Et le silence qui s'était fait pesant tout à coup fut interrompu par une petite musique d'abord faible, puis insistante, Danny la reconnut immédiatement, Gracie, le téléphone de Steve...

Pourquoi diable Grace appelait-elle son partenaire, son ami... son oncle Steve...

Un frisson glacé l'avait alors parcouru quand Kono lui avait tendu le téléphone.

Grace!

Qu'allait-il dire à sa fille?

Il décrocha: "Hey mon petit chat!"

Il entendit un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, un soupir, Grace avait déjà compris...

"Papa... "

"Oncle Steve va bien?"

Un silence lui répondit...

"Papa? Danno?"

Kono s'était approchée de Danny, elle récupéra le téléphone, Danny lui avait tourné le dos, passant la main dans ses cheveux il avait prit une profonde inspiration... pour ne pas se laisser submergé par l'émotion.

Il entendait plus qu'il ne comprenait Kono essayant de rassurer Grace, ce que lui n'avait pas réussi à faire... Il était paumé, complètement paumé!

Catherine fit un signe rapide à la jeune femme qui s'approcha, Steve avait les yeux ouverts, il s'était forcé à sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu le téléphone, il avait murmuré quelque chose, quelques mots avaient eu l'air de rassurer Grace.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, il se sentait si fatigué... Catherine s'approcha plus près, encore plus près...

"Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là...!"

Comme un lointain écho du passé, comme une prière, une dernière prière...

Steve serra sa main fort, si fort, qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Catherine.

Il murmura: "Je t'aime tellement..."

"Je t'aime aussi!"

Elle entendit les ambulanciers: "Il est stable, on l'emmène, allez, on bouge, vite!"

Elle lâcha la main de Steve, se leva, fit un rapide pas en arrière, Danny était déjà derrière elle, elle avait l'air perdu, elle étouffa un sanglot.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Il ne l'a jamais dit, c'est la première fois!"

Danny attrapa soudain son bras et la plaqua sur le sol, Adam avait fait de même avec Kono, Chin et Duke s'était réfugiés dans un coin de la grande salle, et la civière sur laquelle se trouvait Steve tomba lourdement sur le sol ainsi qu'un des ambulanciers, la zone n'avait pas été complètement sécurisée, le sniper avait recommencé à tirer...

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 12

_**A tous les fans, désolée du délai... juste pas le temps, pas l'envie, la page blanche... mais tout cela est à présent du passé... Enjoy!**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

La violence de la chute ramena Steve dans la réalité, il n'avait pas réellement perdu connaissance et la brutalité du choc lui fit complètement reprendre conscience. Au deuxième tir, il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas terminé, la zone n'avait pas été complètement sécurisée et le tireur était trop loin, beaucoup trop loin et c'était un sacré bon tireur!

Appelons ça l'instinct de survie, un quart de seconde plus tard, il était adossé contre le mur pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Danny, il avait étouffé un cri, une grimace de douleur qui n'avait pas échappé à Catherine.

Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux un court instant. Leur situation était devenue compliquée presque inextricable, il avait beau réfléchir, et même s'il n'avait plus les idées claires, il lui semblait soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas... il y avait quelque chose qui clochait!

Catherine le regardait, il avait cet air qu'elle lui connaissait quand la situation, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il le voulait, il fallait absolument qu'elle le rejoigne, qu'elle soit à ses côtés, il avait besoin d'elle, elle le sentait.

Elle parvint à échapper un court instant à son nouveau garde du corps, et se dirigea très prudemment vers Steve, il avait les yeux clos. Elle toucha son bras pour attirer son attention.

"Hé matelot!"

"Hé!"

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien, je survivrai!"

Catherine soupira, il disait toujours ça et il avait toujours eu de la chance, sauf que cette fois, elle s'efforça d'espérer que sa bonne étoile n'était pas en train de le lâcher.

Il avait prit sa main dans la sienne, elle était maculée de sang...

Elle frissonna! Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, maintenant... Le moment n'était certes pas approprié, mais elle devait lui parler.

"Steve..."

Il secoua la tête: "Pas maintenant!"

Elle respira profondément.

"C'est important... ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais c'est important!"

"Cath..."

Elle posa la main sur sa joue, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura quelque chose que personne à part lui n'entendit, un sourire détendit son visage.

Steve lui glissa à son tour un mot dans le creux de l'oreille, elle se raidit, Danny vit qu'elle était manifestement contrariée, il la vit rapidement mettre quelque chose derrière le dos de Steve puis celui-ci demanda à récupérer son téléphone, il pianota rapidement un message et se relaxa quelques secondes, le temps certainement d'avoir une réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Danny aidé de Chin, allongea le premier ambulancier dans un coin sécurisé du bureau, tendit que l'autre complètement traumatisé s'était recroquevillé vers le fond de la pièce.

**H 5-0**

Dire que le commandant Wade Gutches fut surpris lorsqu'il avait lu le message arrivé sur son portable était un euphémisme, et ce qu'il avait lu avait suffit à lui donner la chair de poule.

Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé au Palace, le QG du Five 0 mais il croyait que Steve avait toutes les cartes en main et que la police était là pour l'aider, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas.

Gutches appela donc le Lieutenant Commandant Steve McGarrett.

**H 5-0**

Lorsque le téléphone de Steve sonna, tout le monde retint son souffle, le chef du Five 0 devint subitement moins loquace lorsqu'il répondit à son interlocuteur, il était passé en mode Marines.

Les seules réponses qu'il faisait étaient courtes et concises.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Danny le sentait, et Catherine, elle, avait déjà tout compris!

Mais il faisait confiance à Steve... Il fallait le laisser faire!

**H 5-0**

Quand il avait raccroché, Gutches s'était souvenu de ce qui était arrivé il y a un peu moins d'un an, il savait qu'il y avait des blessés et il savait que Steve en faisait partie même s'il ne lui avait rien dit, il connaissait assez le bonhomme après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre et perdre un homme même s'il n'était pas de son équipe était une chose inconcevable, il fallait donc agir vite.

Joe lui avait demandé avant de partir de toujours garder un œil sur lui, et d'être là quoiqu'il arrive!

Il était donc temps qu'il intervienne, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir était importante, et il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour régler rapidement la situation.

Et il fit ce pour quoi son équipe était entraînée depuis longtemps, mettre hors d'état de nuire un dangereux criminel, ici, à Hawaii

**H 5-0**

Lorsque Steve eut le message de Gutches lui confirmant l'arrestation du sniper, il se mit rapidement debout avec l'aide de Catherine.

Il commençait à rassurer ses amis lorsque le deuxième ambulancier vint se placer juste devant lui, arme au poing, en hurlant:

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire McGarrett?"

Danny devint livide, Chin et Kono restèrent paralysés. Catherine resta de marbre à côté de Steve, elle respira profondément, quand il lui avait murmuré qu'un complice du sniper était ici avec eux, quand il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait le bon moment avant d'agir, elle ne l'avait cru mais force était de constater qu'il avait eu raison, comme toujours.

C'est à cet instant précis que Danny comprit ce que Catherine avait subrepticement passé à Steve quelques minutes plus tôt, Steve était armé et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, deux coups furent tirés...

Le complice tomba au sol, mort sur le coup.

Steve lâcha son arme, ferma les yeux, et Danny, arrivé très vite derrière lui eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne perde connaissance...

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

_**Tout d'abord, mille excuses... je me suis déconnectée un long moment avant de revenir... vous ne méritez pas de ne pas connaître la suite... la voici, et je ferai plus vite pour le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Promis.**_

_**Et sur un air de "déjà vu"!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 13**

C'était devenu une habitude, attendre, attendre, encore et toujours, dans la même pièce, celle où on laisse la famille, les amis, ceux qui attendent...

Ils étaient tous fatigués, épuisés, la journée avait été difficile, et la nuit qui arrivait, serait elle-aussi difficile.

Kono était assise à côté de Catherine.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, quelques heures plus tôt, elle était restée très silencieuse, elle avait accompagné Steve dans l'ambulance, mais ne leur avait rien dit de ce qui s'y était passé, ni de ce que les médecins avaient pu dire... à leur arrivée.

Kono posa une main sur son bras et murmura:

"Que s'est-il passé, il y a six ans?"

Catherine respira profondément et leur raconta.

_**Six ans plus tôt...**_

_**USS Enterprise - 19 septembre 2006**_

Elle avait pris son poste à l'aube et un malaise l'avait envahi, un frisson glacé, un nœud au creux de l'estomac qui n'avait fait que s'intensifier tout au long de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que l'Amiral la fasse appeler. Quand elle avait vu son visage, son air grave, elle avait compris. Les mots qu'avaient prononcé son supérieur à ce moment-là étaient restés gravés dans son esprit à jamais.

Elle avait étouffé un sanglot, il lui avait proposé de faire une pause, mais elle avait refusé, elle avait repris sa place, elle était un soldat, elle avait une mission, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, et elle avait gardé toute cette douleur enfermée dans un coin de son cœur.

_**Irak - 19 septembre 2006**_

Tout s'était passé très vite, ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, beaucoup de ses amis comme lui, avaient été pris entre deux feux, ils s'étaient férocement battus, beaucoup étaient tombés et soudain, une douleur terrible l'avait terrassé, il ne pouvait plus respirer...

Leur capitaine avait prévenu les autres équipes, celles qui étaient les plus proches, espérant une arrivée rapide de leur part, ils ne pourraient pas tenir bien longtemps la position, si on ne pouvait pas venir les aider.

Il lui semblait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas, qu'ils étaient là depuis des heures, quand un hélicoptère, puis deux, puis trois arrivèrent sur les lieux, alors qu'il avait réussi à se rapprocher un peu plus du lieu de l'extraction, il avait senti une paire de mains le tirer en arrière, le visage qu'il avait croisé à ce moment-là n'était pas celui d'un de ses coéquipiers, il était pris au piège, il ferma les yeux, pensa à son père, à Mary, et à Catherine... Catherine...

Il vît les 3 hélicoptères disparaître au loin.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

_**Annapolis - 19 septembre 2006**_

Joe White était en briefing quand son portable s'était mis à vibrer, en le sortant de sa poche, il avait déjà comprit et avait pâlit, un silence pesant avait empli la pièce d'ordinaire si bruyante, tous levèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur, Joe s'excusa et quitta la salle de réunion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pendant quelques secondes, il avait tout simplement oublié de respirer, son interlocuteur lui parla d'une chose qu'il soupçonnait déjà, il lui restait maintenant à contacter son ami, John, le père de Steve et d'ensuite rejoindre Catherine qui, elle, savait déjà.

_**USS Enterprise - 20 septembre 2006**_

Un hélicoptère venait de se poser, arrivé d'Annapolis, le Lieutenant Commandant Joe White avait souhaité faire un détour par le Pacifique avant de rejoindre un autre porte avion stationné dans les eaux du Golfe Persique. Il avait l'intention de demander à ce que Catherine puisse l'accompagner dans une mission de la dernière chance qui permettrait peut-être de ramener le Lieutenant Commandant Steve McGarrett à la maison.

Catherine avait été chargée de l'accueillir, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis l'école, depuis le 1er jour où elle avait rencontrer Steve.

Le protocole aurait voulu qu'elle le salue mais Joe la prit dans ses bras. Steve était comme un fils pour lui, Catherine était son amie, sa seule amie, celle avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps, elle faisait partie de la famille, de sa famille.

S'il était là, ce n'était pas bon signe, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles, elle savait que John McGarrett avait été mis au courant, elle savait qu'une mission de sauvetage n'avait pas été prévue, elle savait aussi qu'on n'abandonne jamais un homme derrière, que les amis de Steve feraient tout pour le récupérer quoiqu'il en coûte, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir accompagner Joe White dans cette mission. Elle n'était pas certaine de supporter la pression, d'attendre, et plus que tout, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre si la mission venait à échouer...

_**Aujourd'hui**_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, une infirmière venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, ils retinrent tous leur souffle, qu'allait-elle leur annoncer?

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

_**"Long time no see", voici la suite... Enjoy!**_

_**Et merci pour les reviews et petits mots gentils!**_

**Chapitre 14**

L'infirmière ne fut pas surprise par leur réaction, c'était toujours comme ça.

Elle venait juste vérifier qu'ils ne manquent de rien, mais elle n'avait encore aucune nouvelle.

Catherine continua son histoire...

_**USS Enterprise - 20 septembre 2006**_

Joe White avait eu l'accord de son supérieur, elle prépara en vitesse son paquetage avant de le rejoindre, ils devaient prendre l'avion dans deux heures accompagnés des amis de Steve, volontaires pour une mission qu'elle avait qualifié de suicide!

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui se passerait pendant leur voyage vers le golfe persique, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Joe, il avait une idée bien précise de comment et quand intervenir, il avait un plan, elle ne savait juste pas comment elle pourrait les aider, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'expérience du terrain comme eux l'avaient. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, elle reconnût Joe, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il murmura: "Ca ira..."

Elle hocha la tête, depuis que Steve avait intégré les SEAL, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'endormait plus totalement sereine, elle s'était attendue à ce genre de situation, elle s'était attendue à tout, mais elle n'y était pas vraiment préparée.

"Pourquoi..."

"Il a demandé son transfert ?"

Catherine croisa son regard, elle n'était pas du tout certaine de vouloir connaître la raison qui avait poussé Steve a demander un transfert, elle posa quand même la question: "Oui, pourquoi?"

"Je pense que le terrain et l'action lui manquaient beaucoup, en même temps, ça lui laissait aussi plus de temps pour vous deux, quand il n'était pas en mission, et c'était sa décision!"

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais Catherine méritait de savoir, ce ne devait pas être à Joe de lui dire, mais Steve n'était pas là. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui et cette décision qu'il avait prise avait été mûrement réfléchie...

_**21 septembre 2006**_

Elle attendait depuis des heures, tapie au fond d'une petite baraque au milieu de nulle part. Un marine, un ami de Steve était resté avec elle, la tension était palpable, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Steve était arrivé dans leur unité quelques mois plus tôt, il en avait pris la tête, sa réputation le précédait, mais il était l'un des seuls dans l'unité à avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, donc, ils connaissaient tous Catherine, et ils savaient combien elle comptait pour lui.

L'équipe n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi elle les avait accompagné, mais Joe White avait insisté et on ne discutait pas les ordres de Joe!

Catherine soupira, elle avait bien tenté de penser à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue, là, elle tournait en rond... un vent léger s'était levé et elle avait fermé les yeux...

Elle pouvait l'entendre lui parler de son île, de l'océan, de la plage devant la maison, de sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, et de son père qu'il avait occasionnellement au téléphone...

La maison lui manquait, sa plage, son océan, son île lui manquait...

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un coup violent frappé à la porte de cette cachette de fortune, Joe White fit son entrée flanqué de plusieurs hommes de l'unité de Steve, il portait sur son dos une forme humaine, quelqu'un qui ne bougeait pas, quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut à peine...

"Oh mon dieu..."

Joe était entré, et avait déposé Steve à même le sol, son dos posé contre le mur de cette petite maison en ruine, il était conscient, mais bougeait à peine, ses yeux étaient clos mais il la reconnut tout de suite, son parfum, son odeur, Catherine...

Sa présence lui donna la force de se battre, pour elle, il ouvrit les yeux et au prix d'un effort immense, étant donné son état, il posa une main sur son visage, elle sourit, il poussa un profond soupir, suivi d'un murmure...

"Cath!"

Elle avait pris son visage dans les mains, elle l'avait embrassé, l'idée même de ne plus jamais le revoir l'avait hanté cette dernière semaine, elle avait très peu dormi, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son visage, elle sentait son étreinte...

"Steve..."

Il l'avait attirée à lui un peu plus, avait murmuré quelque chose qu'elle seule avait pu entendre, quelques mots, une question, elle avait pâli, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait rien répondu, et six années plus tard, cette question attendait encore une réponse!

"Il ne va pas bien, il respire à peine, ses plaies se sont infectées, il faut se dépêcher de quitter le secteur, nous n'avons pas fait de quartier... ils sont tous morts, il y aura des représailles, c'est certain mais le plus important c'est de quitter le coin, et le plus vite sera le mieux!"

Les mots que Joe avait lancé à ce moment-là avaient paralysé Catherine.

Et comme pour faire écho à ce que venait de dire Joe, la main de Steve se fit de plus en plus molle dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement pied dans la réalité.

Elle murmura: "Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là..."

"Aujourd'hui, tu me dois un service... une faveur..."

"Ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi, et j'oublie la longue liste de ce que tu me dois déjà!"

Steve serra sa main. Il murmura:

"Promis!"

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Catherine avait su beaucoup plus tard qu'ils y avaient laissé un survivant et celui-ci ne manquait pas de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Chaque année au même moment il envoyait un message à Steve, et d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se retrouver en ce jour "anniversaire" qui leur rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, un jour où elle avait failli le perdre, comme aujourd'hui!

Kono avait voulu savoir comment il était arrivé à les retrouver, ça avait été un jeu d'enfant en fait, il avait simplement récupérer les plaques d'identification de Steve lorsqu'il l'avait fait prisonnier, rien de plus facile ensuite que de le retrouver.

Quand Steve avait perdu connaissance quelques heures plus tôt, Catherine avait réussi à le faire revenir, elle avait insisté pour qu'il reste conscient, en attendant l'arrivée des secours.

"Accroche-toi matelot, je suis là..."

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu la réponse qu'elle attendait,

"Je ne peux pas... "

Danny avait senti Steve se relâcher, et le regard de Catherine qu'il avait croisé juste au même moment, lui avait fait froid dans le dos!

L' étrange sensation pour elle d'être revenue six ans en arrière, une étrange sensation de "déjà vu"...

TBC


End file.
